


The Hazards and Benefits of Free Popcorn

by accordingtomel



Series: Mating Games (2014) [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:09:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1825843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accordingtomel/pseuds/accordingtomel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you asked Stiles, he'd say it all started with the free popcorn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hazards and Benefits of Free Popcorn

**Author's Note:**

> This was my entry for Week #3 of the Mating Games: Teen Wolf Pornathon on LJ.
> 
> The theme was: The Non-Penetration Challenge

If you asked Stiles, he'd say it all started with the free popcorn.

"No."

"Come on, Derek."

"No."

"Seriously?"

"Do you need me to start saying it in different languages?"

"Oh, god, yes. That’d be so hot."

" _Stiles_!"

Stiles huffed out a laugh. "Fine, sorry. But don't you want free popcorn? There’s even complimentary seasoning." He grinned, trying to look as innocent as possible.

"You're just using me for the popcorn," Derek finally said.

"Nu-uh. Come on, dude, we're here seeing a movie anyway. Might as well take advantage of 'date night', no?"

"Except we're not actually on a date."

Stiles snorted. "Semantics. Come on, big guy, time's a-wasting."

He held his hand out for Derek to grab then, praying that this wasn't about to backfire spectacularly.

Derek stared at him, eyes narrowed and calculating before letting out an extremely exaggerated sigh and grabbing Stiles’ hand with a little more force than strictly necessary.

~*~

"Why are we sitting at the very back of the theater?"

"Because it gives you the best vantage point and most people prefer the middle. Plus, if we get into any shenanigans back here, we’ll be less likely to get caught.” Stiles wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Derek rolled his eyes, but couldn’t quite hide the amused smirk that briefly lit up his face. Stiles grinned in response and set to work balancing the huge popcorn bag on his knee so they could both reach it.

~*~

After about the tenth time their fingers brushed against one another in the popcorn bag, Stiles felt Derek lean in close.

“You’re doing that on purpose,” he accused.

“Doing what?”

“Touching my hand.”

Stiles swallowed, tried to keep his heartbeat steady. “Am I?”

“Yes.”

“And...what if I was?”

For a minute Derek just stared, like he wasn’t sure what to make of Stiles’ comment. And then, after what felt like hours, “Well, that's interesting."

"Is it?"

Stiles wasn’t sure who leaned in first, but when their lips touched, he felt a spark of electricity course through him, and it didn’t really matter.

~*~

They were in public. Fuck, they were in _public_ , but Stiles didn’t care, not when he was sitting in Derek’s lap, so close to his dick. He fumbled twice with the button on Derek’s jeans before he finally got it undone, tugging down the zipper and slipping his hand into Derek’s boxer-briefs. Derek let out a low moan into Stiles’ mouth as Stiles wrapped his fingers around Derek’s dick, giving it two quick strokes, immensely thankful for the movie’s background noise.

“Fuck, Stiles, we’re in public,” Derek groaned, pulling back.

But Stiles held him close and continued to jerk him off. He rubbed his thumb back and forth across the head of Derek’s dick and delighted in the full body shiver it elicited. “Don’t care. No one can see us, anyway.”

Stiles pressed a kiss to the corner of Derek’s mouth and ground back down into his lap, seeking some friction for his own erection. Derek groaned again and tilted his head to slot their mouths together properly, pushing his tongue into Stiles’ mouth and quickly turning the kiss filthy. One of Derek’s hands wrapped around the back of Stiles’ neck, holding him in place, while the other rubbed him through his jeans while Stiles arched into the touch. Even with two layers between Derek’s hand and his dick, it felt amazing, like all of his nerve endings were on fire in the best way possible.

The movie continued to play in the background as Derek rocked his hips into Stiles’ hand in jerky little motions, and Stiles couldn’t resist pulling back just a fraction of an inch to whisper, “You’re so good, can’t fucking wait to wrap my mouth around your dick, to feel you inside me.”

And then Derek was coming into his hand, panting against Stiles’ neck. Stiles stroked him through the aftershocks, until Derek tugged at his wrist, pulling Stiles away from his sensitive dick. Stiles was still hard, dick straining against the confines of his jeans when Derek finally slipped his own hand into Stiles’ pants, bringing him off with only a few quick tugs. Everything went fuzzy for a few moments from the force of his orgasm, before Stiles found himself coming back down to earth.

~*~

“Did you plan this?” Derek asked later, as they attempted to make an inconspicuous exit from the theater.

“Would you be angry if I said yes?”

Derek smiled, and Stiles took that for the answer it was.


End file.
